Meet And Greet
by Darksoulsl
Summary: Baekhyun ingin ikut meet and greet idolanya, Kim Jong In. Chanyeol awalnya tidak memperbolehkan, karena takut terjadi apa apa pada kekasih mungilnya. Sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun dan membuat Chanyeol menjadi panas. Hingga mobil lamborghini yang bergoyang hebat di parkiran mobil eksklusif. "Sial Kai" Ternyata hal yang tidak terduga terjadi CHANBAEK! BOY X BOY! KIM JONG IN!


**Meet and Greet**

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jong in

.

.

Hai dark disini bikin ff pendek yang terlintas di kelapa begitu aja…

Ya walaupun ini Cuma ff gaje bgt aneh bgt lol

Setidaknya dark seneng kalo ada yang review..

Jangan jadi silent reader ya guys

Walau pun Cuma pendek gpp

 **INSTA: DARKSOULSSL**

Udh lah bacotnya..

Happy reading

 **EXO BUKAN MILIK DARK!**

 **BOY X BOY**

 **CERITA ORI DARK!**

* * *

"Chanyeol… aku… ingin pergi ke meet and greet…" Baekhyun bergelut manja di lengan Chanyeol sebari mengusak-ngusakan hidung bangirnya ke lengan si Jangkunng.

"Meet and greet siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melipat koran yang ia baca dan merangkul Baekhyun.

"Itu.. Kim Jong In" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun , menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit berat. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun itu manja dan banyak sekali yang ia inginkan, ini itu. Tangan kekar milik Chanyeol dengan mudahnya memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun yang semula duduk disampingnya kini berpindah diatas pangkuannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum hangat, mecoba untuk mengerti si mungil.

"Kau tau kan Kim Jong In itu sedikit berandalan?" Kata Chanyeol sebari menempatkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang si mungil untuk memeluknya.

"Tidak Chan, dia itu vlogger hebat, anak band yang keren, punya usaha baju … intinya dia itu tidak berandalan , Chan.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan bibir sedikit dimajukan karena Chanyeol menyebut idolanya adalah anak berandalan.

"Boleh ya .." tangan milik nya ia kalungkan di leher si jangkung, guna untuk merayunya.

"Hah.. tanggal berapa? " nada bicara Chanyeol melunak akibat rayuan kekasih tercintanya.

"27 , besok sabtu " kini baekhyun sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Park Chanyeol. Jari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk mengelus dada ornag di depannya.

"Baek. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mu.. bagi ku si Kim itu adalah berandalan, jadi otomatis fans-fansnya juga hampir sama.." Chanyeol menunjukan rasa khawatir dimatanya.

Baekhyun mendengar penuturan Chanyeol hanya mendesah pelan. Ia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab Chanyeol.

"Chan.. aku yakin tidak apa apa… ayolah aku sangat ingin.. kalau kau memang takut terjadi apa-apa dengan ku, bagaimana jika kau menemaniku..tiketnya tidak mahal kok"

"Bukan masalah harga tiket sayang.. bila kau ingin ferari saja aku bisa membelikan mu detik ini juga.. tapi yang jadi permasalahan.. tanggal itu aku ada meeting penting dengan kolegaku"

Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan si mungil. Chanyeol jujur dengan perkataannya kepada Baekhyun, ia takut bila ternyata fans si Kim sangat anarkis, ataupun berhidung belang, dilihat dari cara hidup Kim Jong In yang menurut Chanyeol tidak benar. Ia takut kalau Baekhyun sampai digoda ataupun terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk , karena ia tidak bisa menemani kekasihnya pada tanggal itu. Kalau saja Chanyeol ikut ia tidak akan merasa cemas karena pastilah semua orang akan takut hanya dengan memandang Chanyeol. Bagaimana ia tidak takut, Baekhyun itu cantic , imut , seksi, pastilah banyak yang ingin menerkam nya.

"Ayolah Chan… boleh ya…"

Melihat Baekhyun yang bersikukuh dengan keinginnya ditambah dengan raut muka yang sangat memelas, Chanyeol akhirnya luluh dan memperbolehkan kekasihnya untuk datang ke acara tersebut.

"Baiklah.. tapi aku akan mengantarmu dan menjemputmu.. oke?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi gembil Baekhyun. Sedangkan simungil langsung berteriak kesenangan karena dijinkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Terima Kasih.. Chanyeollie"

 **SKIP**

 **THE DAY OF MEET AND GREET**

"Chan… kita berangkat sekarang… aku takut terlewatkan"

Baekhyun menyemprotkan parfume Gucci miliknya , ia menatao dirinya di pantulan cermin. Baekhyun menggunakan kemeja putih dengan cardigan baby blue. Sempurna, pikir Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka, chanyeol terlihat dengan setelan jas dan kemeja silk hitam , ia tampak sangat tampan dnegan tatanan rambut yang disisir kebelakang menampakan dahi seksinya. Ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun dengan membawa kunci mobil Lamborghini miliknya.

"Ayo sayang"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju halam parker mobil di rumahnya yang sangat luas. Dari deretan mobil mobil mewah yang berjejer rapi , Chanyeol memilih untuk mengendarai Lamborghini hitam miliknya. Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk si mungil, baru setelah itu ia masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Chanyeol memacu mobilnya ketempat dimana meet and greet.

"Baek.. dengar… kau harus berhati -hati disina , okay?" Chanyeol meraih tangan lentik Baekhyun untuk ia kecup lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir… begini-begini Bekhyun itu juara taekwondo kau ingat" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan kekehan pelan melihat kekasihnya khawatir terhadapnya.

'Ya kau bisa bela diri.. tapi kau tidak bisa membedakan mana orang yang harus kau serang atau tidak' batin Chanyeol.

Mereka hampir sampai di lokasi meet and greet yang dimaksud, saat mobil Chanyeol terhenti karena macet nya jalan akibat meet and greet itu.

"Baek.. bagaimana ini? Apa kau mau aku parker dulu untuk mengantar mu masuk?" tanya Chanyeol

"ah tidak perlu … aku bisa turun disini… kau langsung saja ke perusahaan mu" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis terhadap Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku sayang "

Sebelum turun dari mobil Chanyeol , Baekhyun mengecup bibir kekasihnya. Ia turun dan berjalan kearah Gedung itu. Chanyeol mengamati kekasihnya sebelum benar benar pergi dari tempat itu.

 **[Chanyeol's Side]**

Selama rapat berlangsung Chanyeol tidak bisa konsentrasi penuh , karena pikirannya terbagi pada Bakehyun.

"Tuan Park.. maaf apakah saham ini bisa kita turun kan?" tanya salah satu asistennya.

"Oh.. mm.. ya.. kita bisa turunkan dibidang itu" Chanyeol terlihat terkejut karena disadarkan dari lamunannya.

"Ada yang mengganjal di pikiran tuan? Sedari tadi anda Nampak tidak konsentrasi"

"AKu tak apa"

 **[Baekhyun's side]**

Baekhyun duduk di barisan paling depan dalam meet and greet itu, berbagai acara ia ikuti dengan sangat ceria. Bahkan sampai si Kim Jong In itu sendiri turun untuk menggodanya.

"Hei.. kalian .. aku akan melakukan selca dengan salah satu dari kalian.. bukankah itu terdengar asik?"

"YA!"

Semua fans nya yang berada disana berteriak penuh semangat, dan kebanyakan para fans kim jong in adalah pemuda-pemuda bertampang sok keren ataupun wanita wanita centil sok cantic. Kim Jong In turun untuk menarik salah satu fansnya , ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan menyambut tangannya bak pangeran dan putri. Para fans lainnya berteriak riuh.

'Aghh.. bisa gila aku'Batin Baekhyun

"nah disini kita ada.." kim jong in mengarah kan micnya kea rah Bakehyun.

"Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Ya.. nona Baekhyun maukah kau berfoto dengan ku?"

Kim Jong In mengambil kamera smarthphone miliknya untuk melakukan selca Bersama Baekhyun dengan keruman orang sebagai latar mereka. Disitu tangan Jong in merangkul pundah Baekhyun mesra.

"Baekhyun.. apa kau tidak mau berfoto dengan hp mu?" canda Jong In dan mendapat gelak tawa dari fansnya.

"Oh iya" Baekhyun mengeluarkan smartphone terbaru miliknya, dan itu membuat Jong In sedikit tersentak, karena smartphone itu adalah keluaran limited.

"Wah.. Apa kau punya kekasih?" tanya Jong In .

"Hm.. Ya.." Baekhyun menjawab sedikit ragu, membuat sebagian fans jong in mendesah kecewa. Kenapa mereka mendesah kecewa? Tentu banyak seme yang sudah tertarik dengan Baekhyun sejak awal tadi.

"Wah… kekasih mu pasti sangat kaya kan?" candanya lagi.

Jujur itu membuat Baekhyun kurang nyaman, namun ia sembunyikan dengan kekehan pelan.

"Dimana kekasihmu.. aku harus meminta ijin padanya.."

Seketika kerumunan itu juga saling menengok untuk mencari siapa orang yang sangat beruntung mendapatkan si mungil itu.

"Hm.. dia tidak datang"

Jawaban Baekhyun mengundang keriuhan di deretan ornag dihadapannya. Ada yang berteriak yes, ada berteriak Bakehyun , ada yang meminta nomornya, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Hahah sepertinya disini bukan fans ku ya.. tapi fans Baekhyun"

Tak berapa lama setelah sesi itu selesai , acara juga selesai karena memang itu adalah yang terakhir. Baekhyun berjalan keluar untuk menunggu jemputan Chanyeol. Ia sudah memberi kabar kepada si jangkung, bila acaranya sudah selesai. Namun saat ia keluar ia belum menemukan Chanyeol, mungkin rapatnya belum selesai. Saat Baekhyun menunggu di lobby tempat itu..

Chanyeol bejalan cepat setelah turun dari Lamborghini yang terparkir eksklusif diarea tersebut, ia sampai berselang tak lama setelah menerima pesan dari kekasihnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk tempat itu. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Baekhyunnya berdiri sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

"baekh-"

Kalimat Chanyeol terhenti setelah 3 orang pemuda dengan penampilan ala anak berndalan datang mendekati Baekhyun. Mereka mencoba mengajak si mungil berbicara. Bakehyun hanya tersenyum canggung. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol panas. Ia berjalan semakin cepat kearah mereka. Chanyeol yang mengenakan setelah jas dantak lupa kemeja silknya menjadi sorotan dan bahan bisikan. Ya.. ya… aku tau Chanyeol sangat tampan.

"Sayang.." Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak nyaman diajak bicara oleh pemuda itu.

"Chanyeol…." Ketiga pemuda yang mencoba mendekati Baekhyun itu langsung menatap kearah sumber suara dengan wajah sedikit tidak bersahabat, tidak berbeda jauh dnegan wajah Chanyeol. Mereka tersentak karena Chanyeol lebih mengerikan dari mereka, dengan badan yang lebih tinggi, pundak dan dada yang sangat bidang, lengan berotot. Membuat ketiganya pergi perlahan.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol, si tampan langsung meraih pinggang si mungil lalu mencium bibirnya. Jangan lupa dimana mereka sekarang.. berada di tengah-tengah keuruman orang berdiri.

Chanyeol merilik sebentar pada orang oaring yang tadinya menatap Baekhyun lapar dan menyeringai. Chanyeol memperdalam lumatannya pada bibir si mungil yang sibuk memejamkan mata dan mencengkeram erat lengan jas Chanyeol. Tangan kekar miliknya ia gunakan untuk meremat pantat seksi milik kekasihnya, ia sengaja menggoda para hidung belang itu.

"Chanyeolhh…"

Saat ciuman panas itu berakhir dapat dilihat benang saliva mengaitkan kedua bibir itu , membuat orang orang disekitar mereka merasa panas.

"Ayo pulang sayang"

Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun menuju parkiran eksklusif, mereka memasuki Lamborghini mewahnya. Baekhyun kebingungan mengapa setelah mereka masuk , chnayeol tidak segea menghidupkan mobilnya dan malah menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Yeol?"

"Baek.. sudah ku katakana kan .. banyak hidung belang yang ingin memakan mu…aku tidak suka.."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil karena kecemburuan kekasihnya ini. Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah berpindah kepangkuan Chanyeol.

"Baekh?"

Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu tunjukan bahwa aku adalah milikmu"

Dengan berakhirnya bisikan itu , Chanyeol hilang kendali. Chanyeol melepas celana milik Bakehyun dan miliknya. Segera memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun, tanpa foreplay. Mereka melakukan sex di dalam mobil. Mobil mewah itu terlihat bergoyang goyang seirama dengan hentakan hentakan Chanyeol.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Kim Jong In baru saja keluar dari Gedung meet and greetnya melalui pintu belakang , ia berjalan menuju kearah parkiran eksklusif dimana mobil mini coopernya terparkir. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Baekhyun menaiki mobil Lamborghini dan seorang pria tinggi sedang menutupkan pintu untuknya. Ia hendak menyapa mereka, karena tau itu adalah kekasih si Baekhyun. Namun yang ia saksikan tak lama setelah itu adalah gempa bumi yang berasal dari dalam mobil. Jong In buru-buru masuk kedalam mobil miliknya, namun ia menyempatkan untuk merekam pergerakan Lamborghini hitam yang semakin hebat goyangannya.

"hah… dia benar benar gila"

Setelah jong In merekam kejadian itu, ia membuka sebuah grup chat yang berisi 3 orang , ia men-share video itu . Dan mendapat balasan dari 2 orang yang lain di grup itu.

' _hahah sayang tidak dari dalam videonya'_

 _'Sial kai '_

Dan dari dua orang itu ada salah satu dari mereka yang menggunakan PARK CHANYEOL sebagai nama id chatnya.

 **END BENERAN**

* * *

 **HAHAHAHHA REVIEW YA THX  
SALAM DARI JIWA TERGELAP JUNE WOMAN**


End file.
